


Pretty flowers for a pretty girl

by EmmaBryonyFox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Relationship Week, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBryonyFox/pseuds/EmmaBryonyFox
Summary: Nott gave Yasha flowers, so Yasha gives something back.





	Pretty flowers for a pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3

Nott had given Yasha flowers, so she wanted to give something back. She didn’t feel obligated, she just wanted to acknowledge the effort Nott had made. Although being afraid of the barbarian, the little goblin had made those flowers a present for her. It hadn’t seemed like much, but Yasha had appreciated it. She loved flowers and Nott couldn’t have chosen a better gift, so Yasha liked to give the goblin girl a present, too. She knew that she liked to collect things like buttons and canes and other little trinkets, so Yasha had an idea.

First, she had to find pretty flowers. Surprisingly, that was harder than expected. They travelled on, through forest and swamp, through grassland and mountains, but the cold season had swallowed all the flowers and Yasha wasn’t able to make out a single bright plant that she could give to Nott. So, that part of her plan had already failed. However, she wouldn’t quit now.

Instead, she started with the other part of the plan. It was pretty easy to find ribbons and buttons, so Yasha sought to find the most beautiful ones. Eventually, she decided on a dark violet coloured ribbon and a simple but somehow elegant button. They were in her pocket for the whole journey and waited to be used.

Finally, one late afternoon, Yasha found them, the perfect flowers. They were white and inconspicuous, but really pretty. She didn’t hesitate to pick them and go through with her plan. 

 

“Nott?”, Yasha started the conversation that night, while the rest of the Mighty Nein prepared to go to sleep. The little goblin girl looked up to her, the usual mistrust showing through her facial expression, but Yasha wasn’t unsettled by it. Instead she showed Nott the flowers. They were banded with the ribbon and the button and the white glowed faintly in the approaching dark of the night.

“What is that?”, Nott asked sceptical while watching at the flowers curiously. 

“Flowers. For you”, Yasha answered and wanted to hand them to the girl, but Nott didn’t seem to want to take them.

“Why for me?”, she then asked.

“Because they’re pretty flowers for a pretty girl”, Yasha explained and watched Nott’s eyes widen.

“You think I’m pretty?”, she wanted to know, still not taking the flowers. Yasha looked at Nott, at her Goblin features and she could understand that the little girl would think she was ugly. However, Yasha had seen way uglier things and she associated Nott with pretty flowers, so her answer was easily:

“Yes.”

Nott smiled, took the flowers and for some moments, she looked happy. That made her truly pretty.


End file.
